Magneto (Rise of Apocalypse)
Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) is a playable character in the action-RPG game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. His mutant abilities allow him manipulation of magnetism, which includes magnetic force fields. Storyline Magneto, alongside Mystique and Sabretooth, appears in the first level of the game. The group meets up with a team consisting of X-Men Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops in a prison facility to rescue Professor Charles Xavier. He shows a great amount of his power, creating magnetic force fields and opening the large doors imprisoning Xavier. Along with the other Brotherhood members, Magneto joins forces with the X-Men to rescue his son Quicksilver, who has been taken captive by Apocalypse. He, like Xavier, makes it clear to his team that the only way to defeat Apocalypse is to join in the uneasy alliance. After defeating the evil mutant, Magneto and Xavier part ways, stating "the world needs realists to keep it alive". Like many playable characters, Magneto will have special conversations with non-playable characters throughout the game if in the player's party. He has one: *with Zealot (Act I) Personality and Relationships Magneto is a tactical leader with a powerful presence. He believes that mutants are superior to humans, which is the complete ideological opposite of Professor Xavier. Although usually committing of terrorism, Magneto is focused on the defeat of Apocalypse and rescue of Quicksilver. Twin mutants Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are Magneto's children. It is unknown if both are part of the Brotherhood during and before the events of the game, but it is for certain Scarlet Witch's priority is rescuing her brother. It is also unknown if Polaris is Magneto's daughter, like in the comics. Professor Xavier and Magneto were friends a long time ago; their relationship was destroyed when they parted ways due to their differing opinions on what is best for mutantkind. Even with as long as they have been enemies, both men still have immense respect for each other. Gameplay The following list shows powers and abilities learned by Magneto: *'Levitation '(Special): Lift and throw objects and enemies. Can build bridges. (Press and hold) *'Magnetic Shell' (Beam): Requires Level 7. Forms a metal shell around victims, inflicting damage and holding them in place. *'Metal Spikes '(Projectile): Requires Level 14, Levitation. Forms metal spikes and hurls them at enemies. *'Shrapnel Sentry' (Trap): Requires Level 14, Magnetic Shell. Metal shards placed on the ground damage enemies who come near. *'Magnetic Grasp' (Radial): Requires Level 21, Metal Spikes. Pulls in surrounding enemies and objects, damaging them on contact. (Press and hold) *'Magnetic Blast' (Blast): Requires Level 28, Shrapnel Sentry. Uses iron in the blood to slow down the blood flow of enemies, which inflicts damage and confuses them. *'Death Trap' (Debuff): Requires Level 28, Magnetic Grasp. Enemies are surrounded by a cloud of flying metal, reflecting a percentage of damage back upon themselves. *'Metallic Mayhem' (Radial, Xtreme): Requires Level 15. Xtreme radial attack. Blasts surrounding enemies with metallic shrapnel. *'Metal Minion' (Special, Xtreme): Requires Level 20. Spawn a metallic minion entity to fight alongside team for a time. *'Polarized Shield' (Boost): Chance to block all incoming attacks. *'Supremacy '(Boost): Requires Level 7, Polarized Shield. Magneto's dominating presence and experience makes the entire party better in combat, increasing the level of all assigned skills temporarily. *'Magnetic Deflection '(Passive): Requires Level 14, Mutant Master. Magneto uses a magnetic field to deflect a percentage of missile attacks. *'Intimidation' (Passive): Requires Level 21, Leadership. Increases DEF, lowers melee damage taken. *'Leadership '(Passive) *'Flight '(Ability): Allows flying and improves mastery over it. *'Mutant Master' (Passive): Increases EP regeneration rate. (Level 7): +30% EP regeneration Skins Magneto has a total of three unlockable skins: *Ultimate Magneto (Default) *Age of Apocalypse Magneto *Helmetless Ultimate Magneto Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Human-Mutant characters Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants